Enhanced Gunmanship
The ability to be highly proficient in handling a gun. Variation of Artillery Proficiency and Enhanced Accuracy. Also Called *Enhanced Firearmsmanship *Enhanced Gunplay/Gunslinger/Gunfighter *Enhanced Riflemanship *Gun Proficiency/Mastery *Master Gunmanship/Gunplay/Gunslinger/Gunfighter Capabilities Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural Dexterity *Enhanced/Supernatural Accuracy *Gun Kata *Operate, make and repair guns. *Use Trick Bullets on peak efficiency. *Weapon Proficiency on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements. *Dual wield or wield multiple guns at once. *Skilled users can ricochet shots. Associations *Gun Manipulation *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Strength *Some users may have Infinite Supply of bullets. *Intuitive Aptitude * Ranged Weapon Proficiency *Possibly associated with Metal Manipulation, Weapon Manipulation or Precognition. *Users may be skilled with using multiple guns at once. Limitations *Needs intensive focus skills in order to aim for opponent. *Must be prepared at all times from oncoming attacks. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Gallery File:Mine_wielding_Pumpkin.png|Mine (Akame Ga Kill!) wielding the Roman Artillery: Pumpkin that fires spiritual energy bullets. Starrk's Cero Shots.gif|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) can fire powerful Cero from his dual pistols with deadly accuracy and potency. File:Sternritter_Blue_Flame_Bullets.png|Robert Accutrone (Bleach) fires bullets of condensed spiritual particles that ignites into blue flames with great skill. File:Lille_Barro_the_X-Axis.png|Lille Barro (Bleach) the X-Axis is an expert marksman with a Reishi rifle. Train_Heartnet.jpg|Train (Black Cat) is a master marksman in accuracy and firing speed, especially with his Hades. Toki_guns.jpg|Toki (Code:Breaker) wields dual guns that are charged with magnetism to increase the force, and he can shoot with deadly accuracy. File:Homer's_Gunmanship.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) was so skilled with his gun that he was able to turn on the TV by shooting it at the right places. 1000px-Laguna012.PNG|Laguna Loire (Final Fantasy VIII) is skilled with guns. Azureus-Rising-2.jpg|Azureus (Azureus Rising) is skilled with guns. Dante Gun Kata.jpg|Dante (Devil May Cry) is a master of the Gunslinger Style which allows him to maximize the versaility and accuracy of Firearms. BelleStarmon b.jpg|BelleStarmon (Digimon) is highly skilled in dual wielding her signature revolvers, the Rizoma de Loto. S.T.H._-_Artwork_-_3_(Shadow).png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), shows great skills in handling various firearms. File:Zero_Kurohime.jpg|Zero (Kurohime) wielding his four guns at such speed and accuracy it appears he uses all four simultaneously. Vash shows off.gif|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) is skilled at wielding various firearms, even dual wielding. Revy.jpg|Revy (Black Lagoon) is so skilled using her dual modified Beretta M92 pistols that she goes by the moniker "Two Hands". Jigen.png|Jigen Daisuke (Lupin III) is an expert marksman. He can perform a 0.3-second quick-draw and has an accuracy that borders on superhuman; he can shoot skeet with a handgun, explode a missile before it hits by targeting the warhead, and deflect another bullet by shooting it in mid-flight. Sly3-carmelita1.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper) is incredibly adept at using her Shock Pistol. Muggshot's Guns.png|Muggshot (Sly Cooper) wields numerous machine guns. Toothpick.2.png|Toothpick (Sly Cooper) is an excellent shot, skilled with a variety of firearms that makes him a loose cannon ZXAAile1.png|Whenever Aile (Mega Man ZX series) Double Megamerges to create Biometal Model ZX she acquires the shooting capabilities of X and the swordsmanship of Zero. ManiacCop3CalicoM950(3).jpg|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop): "You have the right to remain silent...forever." Panty.jpg|Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) is able to form her panties into her spiritual gun, Backlace. Scanty.jpg|Much like her counterpart, Scanty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) wields twin, golden revolvers the more powerful gun type than a common handgun. Desperado_H.png|Desperado (Valkyrie Crusade) Isabel H.png|Isabel (Valkyrie Crusade) Sharpshooter H.png|Sharpshooter (Valkyrie Crusade) Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon)... 250px-Splattershottransparent.png|...can use Shooters, like the Splattershot... 250px-Splat_Charger.jpg|...Chargers, like the Splat Charger... 800px-Heavy_Splatling.jpg|...and Splatlings, like the Heavy Splatling, all of which resemble guns, with proficiency. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon)... Hero_Shot_Replica.jpg|...can use the Hero Shot... Hero_Charger_Replica.jpg|...and the Hero Charger, both of which resemble guns, with proficiency. Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) can use one weapon resembling a gun... Weapont_Main_Octoshot_Replica.png|...the Octoshot, with proficiency. SpaceApril.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) FireTank Pirates.PNG|The Fire Tank Pirates (One Piece) are highly skilled in wielding firearms such as revolvers and rifles The-man-with-no-name_(2).jpg|The Man With No Name (Dollars Trilogy) is truly a classic example of a skilled gunfighter. Agent Whiskey (Kingsman).gif|Agent Whiskey (Kingsman) shows his remarkable gunmanship against a group of armed men. Gill Bastar WANTED!.jpg|Gill Bastar (WANTED!) was an extremely skilled gunman... Enhanced Gunmenship by Gill Bastar.png|...outgunning and killing various bounty hunters with ease. Tien.png|As an Eternal, Tien/Esser (Granblue Fantasy) is one of the most powerful and skilled gunfighters throughout the skies. Nagumo Hajime Dual Wield Marksmanship.jpg|Nagumo Hajime (From Common Job to Strongest in the World) has outstanding marksmanship in dual wielding his technoimagical revolvers Donner and Schlag. Guido Mista Anime.png|A gifted sharpshooter, Guido Mista's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Golden Wind) uncanny precision with a revolver, supported by his ability to keep his cool even in the middle of a gunfight, makes him a particularly deadly individual and assassin. File:Lance_(Voltron_Legendary_Defender).png|Lance (Voltron Legendary Defender) Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition